As technology continues to advance, electronic medical processes continue to evolve. For example, today prescriptions can be electronically viewed and/or transmitted for fulfillment (e.g., assuming proper access control is provided). Moreover, various ailments and/or injuries often have a prescribed course of physical activity as treatment. For example, for diabetic patients, cardiac patients, etc., a medical professional may recommend exercise such as walking or jogging. Further, for patients with knees problems, a medical professional might suggest a flat topography (as opposed to a road with an incline).
Unfortunately, challenges can exist in identifying a specific action/course of treatment that addresses a recommended treatment plan. For example, a medical professional might not be aware of locations (and/or specifics thereof) where a physical course of treatment that matches his/her recommendations can be followed. That is, a medical professional may not be able to readily identify a travel/exercise route that meets a recommended course of exercise.